


Wolf Pack

by Femalefonzie



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alpha Males, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dark, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied Mind Rape, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Suicide, Past Abortion, Poor treatment of Omegas, Public Sex, Rape Aftermath, Rare omegas, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Stalking, Statutory Rape, Threesome, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Politics, like incredibly dark, mentions of mpreg (Not actually involved)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalefonzie/pseuds/Femalefonzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the supernatural meets the natural, werewolves are known to join gangs or clubs to find packs necessary for their survival. There are certain standard rules of these types of packs though. One alpha, no mating without the pack's approval, no going behind your fellow pack members and most importantly, no omegas. Omegas are frail, emotional little things, only good for breeding and fucking. Rare too. Especially the male ones. They aren't cut out for being outlaws, only the bitches of outlaws. </p><p>Until now the Sons Of Anarchy, werewolf MC, followed this rule but then one desperate omega in need of protection snuck his way into their ranks and they grew to care for him. So when trouble from this rare creature's past comes haunting him, the sons have to decide whether or not they can afford to brake this "Sacred" rule and keep their lying pack mate safe or keep to their old ways and avoid conflicts with just about every pack on the west coast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As far back as anyone could remember the supernatural and the natural worlds had been mixing together, doing a horizontal tango if you would, and yet thousands of years later there still wasn't a warm reception to any creature who didn't classify as one hundred percent human. Does that surprise you though? At least by now these beings could step outside without being shot full of silver by pissed off hunters and heretics fearing for the safety of the community. That was a major improvement, and a recent one too. Those laws only passed in the last one years. 

Following world war two these creatures grew restless and desperate. They needed to stick together, for their own survival. Especially the werewolves which were still being gunned down by every trigger happy hunter looking to make a quick buck for their pelts, teeth and bones. Werewolves...they were valuable. Bones and teeth that could make strong blades and clubs, pelts that were worth more than even a Siberian tiger's coat...It became necessary for them to live without fear. 

Packs, werewolf packs, they'd been around for centuries. Since the creatures first came into existence but this was different. These weren't normal packs. These packs lived together, stayed together, worked together. Their families developed together, their cubs grew up knowing everyone within the pack, grew up calling these other werewolves not connected by blood their family. A front would be constructed, a business that would give them the appearance of innocence, while secretly they worked behind the scenes on whatever illegal shit tickled their fancy. Garages were popular. Wolves liked to get dirty, to work on manly things to prove their strength. Naturally, back then, these fronts were typically in alpha and beta dominated professions. Ones that omegas were not encouraged to go into. 

The rules came along shortly after the first of these packs were set up. No one could remember who made them. No one could remember if they had ever even been written down but for these packs, these rules became sacred. 

  1. One Alpha
  2. No Mating Without The Pack's Approval
  3. No Going Behind Your Fellow Pack Members
  4. No Omegas



Omegas were bitches. Made for the sole purpose of being breed and bringing the next generation of pups into the world. Humans hated omegas. Most likely a reaction to the fact a beta female or alpha female could impregnate an omega female without the need for a male, and that an alpha male or beta male could impregnate an omega male. To most wolves it didn't seem like that big of a deal. Omega males had strange anatomies so it wasn't like the cubs were popping out of their asses every time they took a fucking shit or something. Omega Male pregnancies were shorter than females, lasting only six months, and even then the cubs didn't grow that big. A pregnant omega male one day away from labor could be standing in front of you and you wouldn't even be able to tell. That didn't change the fact though. Omegas were bitches, and treated like bitches. Especially the males, which were rare and far between. 

Humans considered omegas disgusting and higher ranking werewolves considered them lower beings, but needed. Each year the numbers of omegas decreased dramatically, to the point where it became common for them to be fought over, kidnapped and sold in underground auctions. It became an every day thing for an omega who hadn't even had their first heat to be stolen from their parents in the middle of the night and sold to some wolf twenty years older than them to carry their pups. It became something normal, to see a boy or girl just hitting puberty, walking down the street with a wolf double the age walking beside them, as they pushed a baby carriage containing their cubs. 

Jax Teller had always found it disgusting but it wasn't any of his personal business. Charming hadn't produced an omega male or female in years and the ones that did come into town were either married or protected like treasure by their parents. He always figured it came from when he met Tig's daughters Fawn and Dawn. Twin omega females. Or at least they used to be, until Dawn went and killed an alpha, thus becoming one herself. Fawn was still an omega though. Protected by her dad and her sister, until she became mates with her longtime boyfriend and left Charming for good. Chibs' omega daughter Kerrianne might have had a part to play in his opinion too. Unmated, pretty, young, fertile, with powerful connections thanks to her stepfather and mother...She was sent to Charming after Jimmy O'Phelan stole the title of alpha of the IRA out from under Chibs. Her mother didn't trust Jimmy to keep his hands off her and neither did her father. She was only a cub though, Jax used to babysit for her for some extra cash. If it wasn't for the twelve year age difference, Jax may have mated her by now. He liked the girl, and she'd do good as the mate of a future alpha. 

But the age difference turned him off...well that and the fact the former alpha Chibs would rip his balls off without a second thought.

Dawn and him had sex the night she became an alpha. The two of them had been kinda curious to see what sex with another alpha would be like and each other seemed like good options for this little...experiment. They could have one night stands without getting attached. Dawn was...a good lay but she wasn't his mate. He couldn't be her mate. Alphas were too...dominating and even though Jax was only on the verge of becoming alpha when Clay finally decided to retire, he had already developed the mindset and dominating nature of one. It just wasn't a good match. 

At one point, Jax had thought he'd found his mate. A human girl...but that wasn't going anywhere. She left after finishing high school, before he could even tell her what he was. Not that it would make any kind of difference. Humans hated werewolves...

...Maybe her leaving was for the better. This way he'd never have to see the look on her beautiful face when he told her he was a monster by birth. 

He shouldn't have been thinking about this so much. He needed to focus on his task at hand. A new group of prospects had signed up and were starting their probationary period today. This was supposed to be a fun day of watching those little runts squirm and beg and humiliate themselves over and over again until the day was done. Sure, prospecting was an entire year of nonstop humiliation but the first day was always supposed to be the worst. A day of hazing similar to that as in that movie _Dazed and Confused_ only without all that weird paddling bullshit that the seniors pulled. That was just fucking creepy on all levels. 

Just from one look at these bastards Jax could tell many of them weren't going to patch in. These _pups_ didn't have the balls to be in an outlaw pack and by the end of the day, all five of them would be running out of the clubhouse with their tales between their legs and their jeans stained with piss. 

 Tig had started the torment early. Picked out the biggest of the bunch, made him dress up in one of Fawn's old tutus from when she was determined to be a ballerina and was having him clean his bike until it sparkled. The other prospects watched in amazement, trying to keep themselves from laughing and forgetting that soon it would be them. That when it came to day one, there was no mercy shown. You had to prove your worth, had to be willing to do anything in order to align themselves with the club. Their arrogance would be stripped from them. The sooner the better. 

"Hey you bitches!" The shout came from across the yard and the voice belonged to Happy Lowman, A nomad who made it to every prospect's first day for the sole purpose of blowing off steam and seeing these boys make fools out of themselves. "You want to join the fucking club you gotta earn it! Ol'Tiggy's got the right idea! Come on you bastards, get on your hands and knees! Like the fucking bitches you are!"

The other prospects all exchanged nervous looks before slowly dropping down onto their knees, then their hands. One bit down on his lip nervously, hard enough for the wolves to smell his blood trickling out from his lips. 

"What's the point of this?" He asked.

"SHUT UP!" Jax snapped at him, and kicked the younger man hard on the ass. He fell forward and bashed his jaw off the pavement before scrambling back onto his hands and knees quickly. "Prospects don't talk, unless spoken to! Until you patch in, you're all as big of bitches as omegas!"

The prospect who spoke wiped some blood from his face and cracked his jaw before filing back into formation. From the sound the kid made when he ate the pavement, his jaw had broken. Jax could see some blood dribbling out of his mouth but the prospect stayed on his hands and knees, waiting until someone said he could move. It made the other club members watching the hazing smirk and holler at him. 

"Such a good bitch!"

"Aye, just needs a firm hand to keep 'em in place!"

"On his hands and knees like a common omega whore!"

Other prospects in the group showed signs of beginning to crack under the weight of such heavy insults but the one who'd spoken out of term first...he showed no signs of emotion what so ever. It made Jax wonder what would make him so desperate to join a pack that he would put up with being called one of the worst things on the planet repeatedly to his face without even blinking twice. Even him and Opie had winced a couple times when they went through it!

_...What kind of shit was this kid in?_


	2. Chapter 2

_ Two Earlier _

Juan Carlos wasn't a field agent. He handled the technical issues of the operation. Transportation holding cells, weapons, tracking, covering their own tracks...stuff like that. He wasn't supposed to be out on missions like this...but there were circumstances that changed this. Bad circumstances. Ones that would change his position in the organization possibly forever. 

Almost everyone in his family had been involved in the organization, the  _Agencia de corrección sobrenatural_. His mother had been one of the best in its thousand year old history...but she wasn't around anymore and Juan Carlos couldn't rely on her to help him out of his problems anymore. For the love of God he was a nineteen year old man! By this time most kids raised by organization members were already fully trained And had taken down level three beings. It was about time he learned how to do it too.

One of their trackers Rico had disappeared a few weeks back and just last night some joggers near Central Park found a torn off arm lying in the bushes. It was Rico's. His daughter's name had been tattooed on his forearm when she'd been born and the ink was there clear as day. _Maggie_. 

Juan Carlos didn't know Rico well but he still felt bad seeing his kid and wife react to the news of his death...it brought back bad memories. Ones he'd rather stay buried.

Since he had only just started training what happened to Rico was his first assignment. That meant watching their forensic scientist study the arm and what could have torn it from its socket in such a violent way. He hung back a bit, trying to keep himself from vomiting.

"See the teeth marks here?" Dr. Coates asked and gestured to Juice to come to the side of the table. "Strong teeth, sharp too. Meant for cutting meat. This wasn't assualt from another human."

"No shit," Juan Carlos mumbled. "...Wendigo?"

"Not quite. See there's no spacing between teeth imprints like there would be with a wendigo bite. Something bigger."

Juan Carlos frowned and reluctantly peered over the doctor's shoulder to inspect the arm. Something bigger, something carnivorous... 

"Hombre lobo...?" He asked.

Dr. Coates nodded, "Werewolf. Most likely an omega. They are rare...but are often found feral and scared. When frightened this race of omega tends to lash out violently."

Omegas...Juan Carlos knew about them well. Pack bitches, of the male and female gender, who were treated like shit by most betas and alphas if they were unmated. Emotional, reckless, dangerous individuals. They healed fast and fought back hard. 

But the organization had a strategy for dealing with Onegas. Tranquilizer darts strong enough to take down full grown African elephants. Theyd knock the bitches out cold and either lock them up to wait until they were valuable or found an alpha or beta who had been cooperative in the past and gave them the little beasts while they were still Completely out. By the time the drugs in the darts wore off, the Onegas would have already been claimed, mated and possibly carrying a cub and then they could not fight back. 

Some would find this practice cruel but really it could have been worse. The hunters could have been calling them off like the scum they were. Really, these Omegas had it easy this way.

"Do you want me to take care of it?" Juan Carlos asked. "Get some darts, take the bitch down and drag their furry ass back here for the elders to decide on what to do with 'em?" 

"Take them back here, Alive. You kill them and the elders kill you."

Juan Carlos knew that well enough. The organization did all they could to protect the innocent from the horrid beasts that called this world home but they had a zero tolerance policy when it came to sloppy work. One mistake and you were done for, regardless of who your mama was. They couldn't risk anyone getting bad habits.

In the long run though, it was worth it. Strict rules meant enforcement and making sure the agents working for them were the best of the best. 

"Yeah I know." 

It wasn't in his plans to get killed by the organization...or by any. His mother wouldn't want him to go out that way. 

Besides that it was just taking out an omega...how hard could it be? They wouldn't put up with being treated like shit if they were as strong as the alphas and betas that mounted and walked all over them. 

... _right_?

* * *

Juice stuffed his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and picked up his pace. One downside about prospecting for the club, you were dismissed and expected to leave when they told you to. The fully patched members all had rooms there...whether they chose to use them or not. But until then the guy was going to have to find another place to hide out. 

Charming's homeless shelters were full and smelled too much like shit, cigarettes and piss for him to take residency there. Ever since becoming a wolf, Juice noticed his sense of smell grew a lot stronger. It was a pain in the ass. Before then he could bounce from gutter to gutter without his eyes watering in disgust. Most of the motels in charming had the same problem.

In a way it was funny. As a teenager Juice went through smokes more than he went through boxers but now that he was a wolf, he couldn't stand them. It was all based on that fucking sense of smell. 

Options for housing were limited. But there was always one...no matter how unpleasant it was. 

Theo Lond had been a 'friend' of his family for years until Juice's mother found out he was selling meth to middle schoolers and dealing cheap pussy and ass to old perverts. _Underage_ pussy and ass.

Now, Juice's mother was no rocket scientist but with young children in her care, she did not want them to be around this man. Lond was chased out of Queens and disappeared to the west. Juice hadn't heard heads or tails of the guy since then but he could still remember his scent. It was strong even when he was a child. Like bleach and fish. 

This man was also the kinda guy who Juice could barter with. One year of letting Juice crash on his couch and eating chocodiles in exchange for hacking into the hospital database and writing Theo up enough prescriptions for him to start his own pharmacy.

Reaching out to Theo though meant reaching out to the old live and taking a risk of them finding him again. But it wasn't like he he had any other Options. 

His mother wouldn't want him dead this young.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since Juice turned he had nightmares. Different every night. Sometimes he could remember and sometime he couldn't. Sometimes he was a human again, and had to relive all the shit that had happened to him over the years, sometimes he was a werewolf and had his so-called friends, family and enemies chasing him down, and sometimes he was neither. Sometimes he was in a world different than this one, where werewolves weren't real. It would be perfect except everyone he trusted and grew attached to eventually stabbed him in the back. He could never remember their faces...or their names...but he remembered everything else. He remembered gunshots and blood, he remembered being beaten and pushed around, he remembered turning to someone. Someone who, upon seeing him, made him feel safe and hopeful...and then being told he was beyond help and that this person no longer wanted anything to do with him. He had dreams of being locked up like a rat and even there he couldn't relax or get a taste of freedom...He could remember dying in his dreams. Every night. No matter what scenario. Sometimes he burned to death in the same fire that had claimed his mother, sometimes he was shot by the others in the organization he was once a part of, sometimes he was stabbed repeatedly in the throat and left to bleed out, and sometimes he just...died. 

These dreams became a regular part of his life and sleep cycles and no matter how disturbing they were, Juice did nothing to change them. 

He slept at the clubhouse that night. There had been a party, celebrating the harvest moon and how the prospects were getting ready to patch in. Or rather how the _Prospect_ was going to be patched in. Most of the others had left months ago. Prospecting...was hard, dangerous, **_shit_**   work. No one would ever want to go through everything the sons made them do unless they were desperate to join them. Like Juice was. 

One year. One long, shitty fucking year. Of back braking labor, sleeping on Theo's couch and putting up with his constant groping and requests for things like prescriptions and blowjobs. But he had his own room now. Here, with his own kind where he would never be told to get on his knees and wrap his lips around a cock if he wanted to stay. Sucking dick made Juice nervous...the last thing he wanted was for something to happen. An STD or...otherwise. After figuring out what he was, the boy had done some research on his type. He knew what could happen whenever he engaged in something even remotely sexual. Now that he no longer had to worry about that things would certainly be a lot less stressful.

Someone sat down on the other end of the couch, Juice felt it dip under new weight, but didn't bother to open his eyes to see who was there. All the sons on the surface smelled the same. It was little things that made them easy to tell apart and he had not been with them long enough to pick up on these little differences. Although he was making progress. Bobby, for example, smelled like leather and oil like his brothers but there was the tiniest hint of bananas on him. From all that banana bread he made but whether that was a lasting part of his scent or just something temporary, Juice had yet to figure out. 

"Congratulations...usually we're lucky if no one gets hurt and no one stays. You're here...And healthy."

Jax Teller, future alpha, son of the founding alpha John Teller and stepson of the current Alpha Clay Morrow. That was odd. Usually he tried to avoid talking to him and spent his time chasing tail with his betas Opie and Chibs. None of them really talked to him unless they were barking orders at him. Since he was patched in now it may have been different. And Juice wasn't sure whether or not that was such a good thing. 

"Would appear so." Juice mumbled, keeping his eyes shut. "The others were weak. They needed to at least put some effort into all of those little tasks handed out from the club."

The future alpha frowned, "There's some different about you...I can smell it."

Oh shit. 

Juice bolted upright, suddenly fully awake and alert. He scowled and gave Jax a once-over before talking. "No you don't. It's nothing. There's nothing different about me. You must be wrong or something because there's nothing different about me." Oh god he was blubbering....this was making him look suspicious...shit! He needed to stop talking now and pretend that nothing had happened. He flopped backwards and shut his eyes again. "Tired. Sleeping now."

"...Maybe you're just a dumbass." Jax said, watching the other male for a minute. He didn't seem threatening or dangerous, and though he'd proven time and time again over the past year that he was smart and good with technology...it didn't seem like he was someone who thought through all of his actions and often made the wrong one. He was clumsy too. And bad with people. Anxious. Whatever strange feeling he was getting from the kid had to have been because of how out of place he seemed here. It was youthful...innocent even. Most of the betas who showed up at their doorstep had some experience with the outlaw lifestyle. 

"My IQ is 173 though." 

"Your common sense is a big fat 0."

"Fuck off Jax. I'm trying to sleep." 

Jax raised an eyebrow. "Newly patched member or not is that anyway to talk to your VP and future alpha?"

"Did I hurt the big bad wolf's feelings?" Juice teased. "Sorry alpha."

"You keep that up and we'll never let you near the omegas. They hate immature betas."

Juice froze and hesitated before reluctantly asking. "You guys have omegas?" He had to know...maybe he'd gotten into the wrong kind of pack..."Or is it....I don't...you know of some omegas and just set them up or...?"

"...Are you hiding something from us Juice? Usually betas like you jump at the chance to jump on an omega. So rare, so perfect for baring cubs, bodies made from sex and reproduction...never met someone so hesitant before."

And then it hit the younger male. If he lived at the clubhouse with the betas and alpha...they would be able to smell when his pills wore off. They would be able to see the countless jars he had stacked up whenever they went into his room. Sooner or later they would be able to tell what he was and sooner or later he'd go into heat...but which would be better? Spending his heat around Theo...who would no doubt mount him despite his protests and fuck him hard...or the sons? A clubhouse full of unmated betas who would fight and kill for the chance to bone an omega...

Omegas were the rarest kind of werewolf. Male omegas were far rarer. And out of all the luck Juice had, when he turned he had to be given that status. 

Fuck his life. Fuck how everything went wrong for him. Fuck everything...hopefully before someone figured out what he was and decided to fuck him. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12 27.   
> December 27th.

_December 27th, 2001_

Juan Carlos wasn't a difficult child to please no matter how old he got or what day it was. He was simple And it was the little things that made him happy. Theresa Ortiz tried to keep her son entertained and happy, while preserving the sweet innocence that made her son who he was. 

At work she'd often been approached about her son by curious coworkers after they saw him stopping by at lunch to deliver his mother lunch or if they were picking their kids up from school and saw her trying to do the same with her own child. 

"He's a...mixed child isn't he? He doesn't look that...Peurto Rican." That was the first question they'd ask and reluctantly, she'd answer.

"His father then...is...?" They'd always hesitate. Like it physically pained them to have to ask the question and judge the value of her family. And Theressa would stand there and grit her teeth and reply.

"Black, yes."

There would always be an awkward moment, hesitation and fear, worry for being called out as racist for leaping to conclusions. But they would always ask. Maybe not that night but eventually, they would ask.

"His father...isn't around much isn't he?"

Michael never saw his son except for when he was a newborn infant and Theressa was laying in her hospital bed recovering. It was something Theressa never quite understood about her former beau. He had been there, acknowledged their son and then left. And when it had just been the two of them, he had been so sweet and considerate. It wasn't about mony. About Juan Carlos being a liabilit. Michael had money, and so did Theressa. So whatever made Michael decide he would refuse to be there for Juan and his mother, she would never know.

It was horrifying but...it would seem that the sole reason that Michael left was because he did not _want_ Juan. That he had held his son one time, looked down at the sleeping babe's face and decided that the child was not worthy of him in his life. That his only son was trash.

Juan Carlos, in her eyes though, was the most beautiful thing that she had ever done And she had loved him with every fiber of her being and soul from the moment She had found out she would be having a baby.

As far as being a single mother in queens went, they had it better off. The organization supported them at first and slowly Theressa Was able to piece things together better. She used her big brain and all the engineering degrees she'd collected at university and got a job at a local college in the science department. Some technology she developed went to helping the organization but most went to the college. 

Theressa Ortiz made the decision when Juan Carlos was just ten to keep what he knew about the organization to a bare minimal. He was informed, promptly, about the supernatural but was also informed that he would never be allowed to be a field agent. As long as she lived, Theressa would never let Juan interact with those... _beasts_!

Young Juan Carlos grew up quickly And while Theressa was quiet proud, she was also disappointed by one thing her son seemed to habe inhabited from her. While mother and son were both highly intelligent and good with machinery...they often lacked common sense. Especially in social situations.

When Juan was just thirteen he graduated high and was the valedictorian in the graduating honors class of 2000. He looked so small compared to the others. Lanky and short with a head of shaggy hair that hung in his eyes but for some reason, refused to let his mother cut. He looked awkward, out of place, but happy and proud of he's achieved.

That was all Theressa ever wanted for her son. For him to be happy and proud.

He enrolled in her college the following year and accompanied Theressa to all staff events as her guest. It was at the after Christmas party that things went to shit.

At that particular party Juan Carlos hung close to his mother. She knew well enough that Juan did not have any friends and she never said anything in case it upset him. If Juan did not want friends, he didn't want friends and if he did, he would have told her.

If there was one thing Juan refused to do though, it was admit to his mother that he was lonely and wanted someone who didn't give birth to him to say that they loved him or cared about him. 

What was supposed to be the proudest night of Juan Carlos' young night ended _horribly_. 

The fourteen year old had stepped outside for some air and forgotten to tell his mother he'd be going out. Theressa wasn't an overprotective mother though. She didn't want to know where her baby was every ten minutes but on that night, knowing Juan was safe would have saved her life. 

A fire that started in the kitchen quickly swept through the cafeteria. People began to panic and crowd the exits. All except the Peurto Rican woman who kept screaming and desperately searching the school for her missing son. Juan Carlos was her world and if something happened to him she didn't know what she would do. 

...

Juan Carlos saw the smoke raising from the buildings and tainting the night sky until it was too late. He ran back to the school and sifted through the crowds for his mother. Like she had been doing inside, he screamed out her name with tears in his eyes and clung desperately to the hope that she was safe somewhere. 

Unlike his mother though, the one Juan Carlos hoped had managed to make it out of the building okay didn't. 

...He didn't see his mother until the next morning when the police were hauling her corpse, charred completely black, off in a body bag to the morgue. 


	5. Chapter 5

It surprised Juice that he managed to get along just fone for a few months before trouble set in. His suppressants were easy to take behind the club's back and he was downing them like candies. They hid everything from the others. His scent, the little mannerisms that showed his was different, even the way his voice would quiver whenever the topic of omegas were brought up by the others. 

Most of his days were spent in the garage working. He tried to distance himself as best he could from the others, doing only what the club asked and occasionally volunteering for low risk runs and jobs. No one suspected a thing...except for Jax.

Opie spent the most time with the VP so it was possible that Teller had filled him in on his suspicions but Juice couldn't be quite sure. If Opie knew anything he never said anything, never did anything different to make juice worry there was something wrong. But Opie had a lot on his plate and so he could have just been picking and choosing his battles.

Everything was going smoothly...until his suppressants ran out. 

And just Juice's luck...the week of the full moon. 

* * *

"I need Juice to run some Intel on the rat in Stockton," Clay was telling Jax as they waited for the others to enter the clubhouse for church. "See if there's anything we can use against him."

Jax nodded, "Tell him before church starts. The guys should be here soon." He hesitated for a moment before adding, "Juice...he seem strange to you?"

The president raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Jax sighed. It had to have just been him. Maybe he was being paranoid. "Never mind."

There was just something that seemed...off about everything. Not just Juice. His wolf was on edge, howling and clawing away inside his head, desperate to get out. He could see the others struggling with it too, struggling to keep their Wolves at bay. Something was making them loose control And this close to a full moon was making the situation worse. If they couldn't control themselves on the full moon they could snap and kill someone. Dead humans would lead to cops dragging them around by their ears for years, forcing them to put their transactions on hold. Samcro would dry up faster than Jax's wolf could howl. 

He leaned against the doorframe and watched as the guys slowly started to trickle in from the garage. Chibs, Bobby, Tig, Happy, Opie...

"Juice?" 

Chibs shrugged and shuffled along inside. "Was in the garage cleaning up. Said he was right behind us."

Figures the kid would be late. The club couldn't afford to wait for him. Not this time. There were certain problems that needed to be dealt with and that shithead needed to be there for the vote. Jax stepped aside and let Chibs continue on to church and then headed out to the garage to pull Juice away from whatever he was doing. 

"Come on idiot, we're just waiting on you!" He shouted, knowing the boy would be able to hear him. When he didn't get a response, Jax growled and went in to see what could have been taking anyone so long.

"Look, if you're late again Clay's gonna-"

The minute he entered the building Jax was hit with an overwhelming aroma. It was thick and hung in the air, dousing everything with it's sickenly sweet scent. He licked his lips, knowing exactly what this scent was. 

"Omega," He purred and began to understand why his wolf side had been freaking out and making him think there was something strange about Juice. _There was!_ The newest son was a bloody omega!

_And he was in heat!_


	6. Chapter 6

Juice was sweeping up quickly before church when he first felt the warning signs of heat settle in his chest. It felt like he was going to throw up, that empty and hallow feeling began to spread. He had only been in heat a few times before and after that horror was over he had been taking as many pills as he could handle without vomiting. That had been over a year ago. 

"Hey Juicy boy!" Chibs called over to him. The Scotsman was on his way out the door with the others. From the looks of it they couldn't smell anything...yet. For once in his life, Juice had a spring of luck. If he had some time then maybe he could find something in the garage to hide his scent or a way to escape his brothers without them finding out anything about this. Heats only happened every six months if suppressants weren't taken...maybe whenever they hit he could make up some bullshit story about his mother or an old friend being in town. He could always fake the flu...

"Yeah?" He shouted back, struggling to keep his voice sounding even and normal. 

"Church in five, yeah? So you'll want to hurry up lad!"

"I'm almost done! I'll be right behind you guys! Just gotta lock up first!"

That was good enough for Chibs. He gave the kid a nod and sprinted to catch up to the others who hadn't even spared a glance back to see what their club and pack mate was doing. Another spring of luck...maybe things were beginning to turn around for him. 

It all depended on how everything else went down tonight. If he could get away from the sons and find somewhere cold to hold up for the next six days, and find some plausible excuse as to why he would run out before church, then he would call himself lucky. If he did all this and didn't have his brother breathing down the back of his neck for the next four years then he would have to die from relief and happiness. 

Just as he was about to creep out the back door, and hope to god that he could run to his bike before one of the others smelled his changing hormones and pheromones, a cramp spread in his lower stomach. Juice groaned, and wrapped his arms around himself. He dropped to the floor and started to whimper and tremble. He knew what was happening...soon the others would smell the scent change or would come to see what was taking him so long...and they'd find him like this and then it would be a repeat of what happened with his old alpha. 

Betas from that alpha's pack were still scrapping his alpha's inards off the walls. It was disgusting but he had it coming for what he'd done when Juice was vulnerable and in need of help. 

He smelled someone coming but he couldn't focus long enough to tell who it was. It could have been Clay coming to see what the hold up was or Jax if he didn't feel up to the task, it could have been one of the other guys like Chibs or Tig coming back to grab something they may have forgotten, or even Gemma looking to make sure that the guys had remembered to lock up. God he hoped it was Gemma. She might yell at him until his head popped but at least he wouldn't have to worry about her wolf side. Gemma didn't have one. She was as human as the next person. 

 "Omega." Someone familiar purred. Juice flinched. Jax Teller. It had to be Jax motherfucking Teller, future alpha and the only one who seemed to have any previous idea that there was something different about his pack mate. Juice was dead after this...the Sons would kick him out of the pack, maybe even kill him from violating one of their most important rules and making them break it as well, but whatever they chose to do...Juice was dead. 

He heard his future alpha getting closer and murmuring in a dazed, slurry voice. This wasn't Jax in control, it was his wolf side, and whenever a beta or alpha smelled an unmated omega in heat nearby they only wanted one thing. _Them_. Omegas were built to carry young and get fucked, take on the responsibilities of a bitch/mate. And something told Juice that Jax' wolf did not have the intention to make Juice his mate. 

Well...Juice was going to get kicked out of this club no matter what. He might as well go out fighting. 

_Juice Ortiz was no one's bitch!_

As soon as Jax got close enough Juice started to growl a warning. Perhaps he could scare the other wolf away. When Jax didn't flinch and kept coming towards him, Juice didn't hesitate. Once the other wolf was in range, the omega pounced and sank his canines deep into the beta's neck. Jax howled and kicked Juice off him, sending him flying back across the garage. The sound of nearing footsteps sent a pang of panic through Juice's heart. The cavalry was coming...and it was beginning to look like the youngest pack member was going to either have to fight them all...or do something worse. 


	7. Chapter 7

_Two Years Earlier_

* * *

 

Juan Carlos finished his second walk around the perimeter of the park and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. Still no sign of the omega wolf anywhere but he couldn't just go home. Not without the head of the beast in his backpack. Omegas were supposed to be easy kills so if he came home with nothing...he was in trouble. He'd be kicked out of the organization for sure. And then what would he do? It wasn't like he had any other family...what little family he had would side with the organization, there would be no place for him to go and he would be out on the streets. He was still just a kid. He wouldn't be able to make it on his own. 

He stopped and leaned against a pine tree to catch his breath and try to figure something out. Maybe there was something he could do to lure the wolf out. Or he could leave some bear traps. Those would work. Now he just had to think about would chase an omega out of the trees. What did Omegas like? Cubs? Alphas?...He didn't know much about omegas. They weren't as well covered in his lessons as the betas and alphas were. 

"Fuck." Juan Carlos mumbled and looked around nervously. Maybe he could fake an encounter with one. Say they were with a beta, a big, tough beta that he knew he wouldn't be able to take so he left before he could get bit. That was understandable, given how inexperienced he was, his age, that this was his first solo experience and that what he would be forced to do if he was bitten. 

They told you what would happen if you got bitten and transformed into one of the creatures you hunted on the first day. Whether you became a vampire, a werewolf, a zombie or anything else, you had to do the ultimate duty that came with being an agent in the organization. You had to kill yourself so your friends and family would never have to. It was a clause that came with the job. This way you would go out with honor, this way your parents would never have to gun down their pride and joy...not that that would be a problem with Juan Carlos anymore. Regardless, he would still have to end it himself if he was bitten.

Suicide was not how Juan Carlos wanted to go out. Anything would be better than that.

So that's what he would do. It would be easy to fake an encounter. He'd take his clothes and put them through the shredder, cut 'em up a bit, pour some fake blood and wolfsbane on the garments and then all would be well. He picked his backpack up off the ground and slung it over his shoulder, and started walking back towards the nearest exit. If he took the subway back and was careful about what door he went into back home, he may even be able to get in undetected what so ever. But first he'd need to change out of this clothes and dirty them up so it would be believable.  

Just as Juan Carlos was nearing the exist he heard it. The sound of twigs crunching behind him. He froze and after a quick and brief moment of panic, he realized that it was probably just someone who had crept in after the park had closed to drink with some buddies or find a bench to sleep on for the night. Or, more likely, it was one of the park rangers or cops that had been patrolling the park ever since they found the remains. No one was supposed to be here so it was probably just some cop wondering why and how he'd snuck in. There was really no need for him to freak out...yet. 

"Hey man, I'm sorry. I'm just leaving now. Fell asleep you know?" 

"No problem son...kinda late isn't it? Wouldn't you be crawlin' home to your parents?"

Juan Carlos turned around to smile and play some innocent, lost little boy card. He had the kind of face for it. Big eyes and a baby face. On hand it made dating and being taken serious by the adults in his life awkward and hard but on the other hand it was the kinda appearance that made him perfect for this job as an agent. The guy standing behind him was a good couple feet taller than him and larger too. If they got into a fight he could have easily taken Juan Carlos out. He wasn't in a...a police officer's uniform though. That was odd. 

"My parents are gone all week. Big trip." He said and slowly started to back away. "Um...You a cop or something?"

"Or something." The other man said and grinned. Juan Carlos didn't know why but the man's grin was creeping him out, starting to put him on on edge. "What's your name? I can give you a ride home."

"Tommy Sanchez." A good agent had many aliases that he could use at a moment's notice. Juan Carlos had been developing them since he started. Tommy Sanchez was the one he used the most when looking for some leads and information. 

The man stuck his hand out for Juan Carlos to shake. "The name's Dion. Why are you out here tonight? Parents or not, you musta heard about what happened to that guy out here. They found his arm..." 

Juan Carlos kept both of his hands in his pockets and tried to subtly creep back. "Oh I'm just....out for a walk...and fell asleep..." This guy was scaring him now and all of his instincts were screaming at him to run the other way as fast as his legs could carry them. 

Dion's grin grew and his eyes flashed red. "How _cute_." He taunted. "You think I don't know what you are."

The young agent froze and he could have sworn that his heart actually stopped for a few seconds. An Omega hadn't killed his fellow agent...it had been an alpha...and now he was out here without enough ammunition to take it down...all alone...and cornered. 

"Oh fuck..." Juan Carlos mumbled and started to tremble. "Oh fuck...." He knew it was right. That he shouldn't run away from a werewolf. That they have a chase instinct. He couldn't help it though. He felt like he was staring death in the face and he just couldn't die right now! Not like this! His mother wouldn't have wanted him to die this way...Juan Carlos screamed, turned and started to run as fast as he possibly could. He had to get out of here! He had to get home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to clear some confusion, the story arc where Juice is called Juan Carlos is before he turned, two years ago. It's showing the events leading up to him going to Charming and joining the sons. His life before has to do with the story later on.


	8. Chapter 8

Juice fought until there was not a single ounce of strength left in his young body. 

First he crawled back behind some cars, until he was over by the boxes used to hold tools. He watched anxiously as the others came to and quickly pieced together all that had happened. Chibs and Tig helped Jax climb back into his feet and then they tried to come at him.

" _Omeeeeega_!"

"Hey! Whoever gets to the bitch first gets to break them in! We'll have a nice, new club cum-bucket!" 

"Nice, Tight, Obedient little slut!"

"Come on out Baby, see what it's like to get split open by a strong Knot!"

That was Tig. And the thought of having sex with that man nearly made Juice vomit. The thought of being....broken in made him whimper.

Jax said something. Something too low for Juice to hear. But suddenly the taunts stopped and there was whispering. 

Someone started walking where Juice was hidden and stopped just a couple feet from the van he'd taken refuge behind. 

Juice frowned, bit down on his lower lip and quickly pulled something from the box of tools. A wrench, he suspected, from the weight and shape of it, but his hiding spot was too dark for him t tell.

"Damn it Kid...what did you do?" It was Clay but he didn't sound...as consumed wth lust As The others. He didn't sound lusty at all. He just sounded....disappointed. "You know the rules. No Omegas. Its dangerous for your kind."

Part of him wanted to submit. His omega part. That side of him wanted to crawl on his hands and knees to his alpha and pack, and have them take care of him and his heat and make his problems go away. But another part of him. The part of him that was screaming inside and still held onto his human side, was screaming at him to get away from them. At least until his heat ended.

"Really? And why is it dangerous for _my_ kind? Oh yeah! Because _your_ kind is a race of self-worshipping, sex-crazed, breeders who can't handle being around us without getting hard and having to force _us_ to relieve it!" Juice didn't know where this was coming from but he couldn'T stop it. 

Clay took another couple steps forward and Juice threw the wrench over the hood of the van at him.

"Get out!" He screamed, and from the loud thumping sound that followed, the wrench bounced off the side of the alpha's head. He reached into the boxes and pulled out more tools. "GET OUT!"

The last thing Juice expected to happen was for them to actually listen. 

His brothers left silently, without any complaints. 

....

well...Juice didn't know what to do now. He didn't know why they would...something was wrong...


	9. Chapter 9

"I dont fucking believe it. The sons of anarchy, one of the strongest and biggest wolf packs in the United states, has been brought to it's knees by a fucking omega bitch with big brown eyes!"

Gemma Teller wasn't what one would call sympathetic towards omegas. She tended to separate them from her boys and her pack growing up. Gemma wasn't even a werewolf and Her predujices had grown strong over the years she had been involved with the supernatural world. Even other packs that had visited them had commented on her ruthlessness whenever they stopped by. 

It wasn't in her nature to just sit back and let go of old grudges. Even if she had known the person closely.

Every pack member around the table shifted awkwardly and exchaged worried looks. In a world of supernatural horrors, the worst one alive, happened to be the former Alpha John Teller's mate. The key to survival, they knew, was to keep Gemma from getting angry. 

"He's just a...a kid Gemma." 

"If he's just a kid than why the hell did you idiots think it would be a good idea to let him join the pack? I mean how stupid can you be? You need to let me have a say in who you guys let prospect or else shit like this is gonna happen."

Jax groaned loudly and slumped back in his seat. He hadn't been lectured like this since Gemma found out he had been sleeping around with Tig's daughter and he really didn't feel like sitting around listening to his mother bossing the shit out of everyone. His mother could have gone on for hours about crap like this.

"Maybe this is a good thing." He suggested without really thinking about it. It was one of those heat of the moment things that you immediately regret saying. The others at church fell completely silent, and watched in horror. They knew that hell was coming for their vp.

Gemma's facial expression could have turned a man to stone. Her breath hitched and she stared at her son as if he had just told her he'd suddenly grown female reproductive organs over night. Horrified. Mortified even. 

"What did you just say you little shit?" She asked him and placed her hand on his shoulder. She squeezed it tightly. "It's against our rules, our traditions."

"But his kind is rare. A female omega is rare enough but a male one? Especially one like him. Young, unclaimed, probably hasn't been fucked before by a werewolf or human..." Juice may have slept with a gal or too but he had clearly never taken one up the ass yet. "He's also a pretty omega. One who doesn't like being alone, takes our orders well and he's great with Abel so that means he's good with Cubs...."

"Your point lad?" Chibs asked impatiently, tapping the table lightly with his finger out of nervous habit. 

"A lot of the alphas we know are unmated-" Jax tried to continue.

"Lot of us too. What are suggesting here?" Tig pointed out. 

Jax sighed over dramatically and waited a few seconds to see if anyone was going to interrupt again before Finishing. "I imagine that any single alpha looking for a fertile mate would appreciate it if we can set them up with one. They would pay _Big_ bucks...maybe not even to mate him permanently but just fuck him or serogate a pup. Hell, we could slap a price tag on him and enter him in a mating game if we're desperate."

Omegas...they were treated like dirt but worth a lot. Juice may have just been their ticket to riches and peace with the other packs in the area. 

All they needed to do was find someone willing to pay to be with Juice Ortiz, the biggest idiot to ever cross paths with the sons of anarchy. 


	10. Chapter 10

For a week Teller-Morrow automotive managed to make do without going anywhere near the garage where Juice was walled up. Being in heat would have hurt him the longer he went being unclaimed but the crew agreed that he made this a problem and had to deal with it himself. Ocassionally, one of crow eaters would bring food to the front door and leave it for him. It was better than just eating rats and whatever bugs he could find for the duration of his heat. 

With Juice locked up, the sons could get down to business. Notifications were sent out to all packs that had relationships with the sons, a price for the boy was decided and most importantly protection requirements were decided upon. 

"No one is allowed to touch him, fuck him or do anything even remotely sexual around him. I want someone guarding him at all time. Making sure he is safe, happy and healthy." Clay barked to the others. Jax had been right when he said they could bring in a decent amount of cash for the omega. Right now he was more valuable than the guns they sold.

The duty of guarding Juice Ortiz was given to Jax, Opie and Chibs to divide amongst themselves. Chibs got first watch. Then Jax. Then Opie. And repeat for as long as necessary.

On Friday Juice slowly emerged from the garage, a large wrenched in one hand, in case he needed to fight his way out. This wrench would be good enough to bash some heads without killing anyone. After what happened to his former alpha Juice tried to avoid killing people...and wondered how his life got so fucked up he would have to think about this.

No one was around but their bikes were all lined up perfectly across the lot. The pack was here...but either hiding from him, avoiding him or planning something. Juice didn't know which would be the scariest of the three options.

"Good mornin' 'mega!"

Juice winced and raised his wrench defensively. Fucking Chibs Telford. He wasn't a hard man to miss. The  only employee at Teller-Morrow with an accent so thick you needed a translator just to say hello to him.

"What do you want?!" the younger wolf snapped at him, waving the wrench around frantically.

 Chibs took a wary step back and held his hands up in surrender. "Hey, hey, calm down there. There's no need for that. Clay still has a huge lump on his temple from where you smacked him with that the other day."

"I'll put this down when I'm sure that you aren't going to touch me!"

"Kid, nobody's gonna touch Ya. Quite the opposite in fact. I'm here to keep people from touching Ya."

That was a relief. Juice hesitated but handed his wrench over to Chibs and managed a small, insecure little smile. "How come? I know what you guys are supposed to do with...well guys like me."

"We just realized that having an omega around may be...worth it." 


	11. Chapter 11

Although Juice could understand why the others would want to have someone protecting him as often as possible, this was getting ridiculous.

The night after his heat he was exhausted and crashed without much of a second thought. He slept through until 6 AM when the thick scent of whiskey, oil and cigarette smoke drew him from sleep. Chibs was hovering over him, only a couple inches from his face.

"What's your iPhone password?" He asked. 

"Jesus fucking christ!" Juice hissed and pulled a pillow over his head. "Put my phone back! Go back go sleep! What the hell man?!"

Chibs yanked the pillow away and tossed it off the bed So the omega couldn't grab it again. "Jackie says I need to look at your phone. Inspect your contacts so we know that there's no one coming for ya'."

"Just the brothers, brother." 

"What about your mama? You gotta have your mama on here."

"Chibs my mother isn't going to sell me off to an alpha."

"How can Ya' be sure boyo?"

"She's dead."

"...Ya sure?"

"Pretty sure. Really sure, actually. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"...I still need to check this out. Password, now please?"

"Will you leave if I tell you?"

"Ya."

"1227. Go."

Instead of leaving Chibs sat down at the end of his bed and started searching through the younger boy's phone. Juice groaned and pulled the blankets over his head. "Go. You said you would."

"I lied. I do that a lot. You'll get used to it...Christ kid you got a lot of links to porn on here..."

"Fuck off."

"...Kid why is there a link to omega porn on here? Breeding kink and knotting stuff. Where'd you find this."

Juice went frigid under the covers and bit down hard on his lower lip. He'd forgotten about that...

"Oh. Research. When I turned i was...confused. Yeah..."

Chibs set Juice's phone back down on the boy's bedside table and grinned mischievously. Clay and Jax had said no messing with the omega but this was just too easy. He couldn't _not_ to this opportunity. 

"Juicy Boy," he purred and crawled across the bed. "Sweet little 'mega. Good little bitch. You want a nice big stud of a wolf to come along and breed you Hmm? All you 'megas are the same. You drool over knots and crave a nice, thick cock regardless whether you already have one or not."

To his embarrassment the Scotsman's words were going straight to his cock. He knew that Chibs could sense it too, smell his unfortunate arousal. 

"Stop it..." He whined, not even convincing himself. 

"Wonder what the club would do if I took you before we found a proper mate for Ya'. I imagine that no one would know and whoever gets stuck with Ya wouldn't care as long as he had his bitch. I could properly fuck you full of my Cubs and he wouldn't give a rat's hairy ass. As long as there's a fertile little bitch, ready to bend over and take it all, who would care?"

All the color drained from Juice's face and he pushed at the older male, trying to knock him out of bed. 

"Come on sweetheart. You want this. I can smell it." 

One of his heavy, calloused hands started rubbing against Juice's erection through the blankets and the boy's boxers. He blushed heavily and his breath hitched.

"Chi-Chibs-!"

"What I you do you want darlin'?" 

" _Fuck me_!"

 

* * *

Juice woke up with a start, sweat pouring down his back and face. This wasn't good...wasn't good at all...

He shouldn't have been thinking about his brother like that! Especially one who was mated and had a cub!


	12. Chapter 12

Fiona never came to samcro. She never left Ireland unless it was a dire emergency. Juice had never met her and all he knew about her had come from what he'd heard from his brothers. She was Chibs' mate though. Had been for years.

Mating was serious for werewolves. They mated for life. One mate, for the rest of both their lives. Jimmy O knew that taking the title of alpha of the IRA pack, and Chibs' mate, would be taboo. Which was precisely why he'd done it. Just because Fiona was with another, didn't make her any less of Chibs' mate...a mating bond could not be broken.

Thinking about his brother like that was wrong. Juice knew it to the core. Dreaming about his brother like that was...was worse! Knowing the sons, Chibs would be taken off the job of watching their omega and someone else would take over. Like happy. Or Tig. Juice didn't know which would be worse.

That was the horrible thing. Juice _liked_ Chibs. He actually treated him like a brother instead of a ward. When he was watching Juice he actually did stuff with him instead of locking him up in his room and returning every so often with food or movies. He played video games with him, gave him food that wasn't cheap take out, talked to him like he was still the goofy prospect that showed up. He couldn't understand where these dreams of his came from. He hoped that they would stop as soon he got to talk with Chibs a bit more, make sure that after his little secret came out they were still good, but that wasn't the case. In fact they seemed to intensify.

The night before his dream had seemed almost real. He'd woken up and stepped out of his room into the hall, and Chibs was there waiting. 

" _Come on Lad, got something to show ya_." He said and started pulling Juice back into the garage. The others were all in the chapel. Juice could make out their outlines in the window.

They got to the garage and after similar dialect to that of the original dream, Chibs pulled him into the backseat of a car being fixed up and got Juice to sink down on his cock And ride him for the duration of the dream. Juice woke up the second he climaxed, both in the dream and in real life.

If the other sons could sense his arousal they didn't let him know. All that really mattered to them when it came to Juice was finding an alpha who wanted to take him on. 

Juice shifted awkwardly beside Chibs, trying to distract himself with whatever movies he Scotsman had turned on. He wanted to ask if there had been any progress yet but the fear and anxiety of what would happen to him if they had stopped him. Juice should have known this would happen.

"You seem nervous, lad." Chibs mumbled, and turned the volume on the television down. "Everything alright? Or are ya just worried about being around a former alpha all by your lonesome?"

"No." Juice said a little to quickly, and inched further away from Chibs. "I'm...fine."

"Juicy, it isn't often I get to say this to someone, but you need to learn to talk some proper English so I can make you out more than 40% of the time."

"Haha yeah..."

Dear lord and God...Juice wanted him. For no damn reason whatsoever, Juice wanted Chibs to fuck him, mate him, breed him, to mske him his and no one else's.

And just his luck...Juice was too late.

He was totally fucked. And not in the way He wanted to be. 


	13. Chapter 13

Turns out being monitored at all times by a fellow brother wasn't the only downside to being an omega in the sons of anarchy. Juice found that out quickly.

Gemma Teller-Morrow was a big problem. She hadn't been exactly friendly towards him...and that was saying something because she was known for being a crazy, emotionless bitch. She seemed to determined to drive a particular message home to Juice.

Monday: Juice had been watching Chibs and Tig fix up an old Toyota. The others did not allow him to touch the cars yet. He'd heard them discussing it between themselves but as of yet, there was no progress. Gemma snapped at him from across the lot, telling him to go sweep up the main office. Reluctantly Juice wandered into the office, feeling like a child.

Tuesday: All the sons were supposed to be present at a meeting with the niners to make sure they didn't pull anything funny while picking up their new hardware. Juice was pulled back into the clubhouse by his collar, while the others all snickered and watched, and forced to scrub all the dried blood, cum and gunk out off the floor. 

Wednesday: Juice was woken from a wonderful dream where he was king of the sons and Chibs spent the entire dream sucking him off by a pissed off Gemma who told him to finish what he started yesterday. The night before, it would seem, his brothers got into some brawls and decided to put their crow eaters to use, leaving a new layer of filth for Juice to clean.

Thursday: Gemma wanted to have a big, family dinner. At ten am exactly she pulled Juice out of bed and dragged him over to her and Clay's. He, and the crow eaters, supervised by Gemma, spent hours preparing a meal but when it came time to eat, were pushed into amother room with leftovers. That, Juice had thought, would be the braking point. He hated to cook and had only gone along with the stupid dinner to get the biker queen off his case and he wasn't even allowed to eat some of it?! He wasn't even allowed to sit with his pack?! 

"You'll get used to it hon." The crow eater on Juice's left kept saying and patting his back. Her words didn't have that bug an affect on the omega though. She was an older woman, with a leathery face, had been here since the pack formed and she was still getting treated like shit.

"Its just...it was supposed to be better here."

That night Juice chewed himself out for sounding like such a whining pussy. This wasn't about being comfortable. This was about surviving. He needed to stop putting others ahead of himself.

Friday: That was the _**Real**_ breaking point. Juice lost it on Friday. 

For once Juice wasn't woken by Mrs. Teller-Morrow and he had mistakingly thought it would be a good day. Opie came in a couple seconds later.

"We're going for a run."

"What for?"

"We're a motorcycle club. Gotta keep local law enforcement thinking that we just like to ride."

"We do though."

"Yeah so just shut up and ride, pup."

Opie was an okay guy. He treated Juice like his kid brother which...was really all Juice wanted. To be their brother. To be family. To be _safe_! Opie was...well Juice couldn't really explain it. He loved his kids and he loved his mate/wife and he loved the club. He was respectable.  

Opie left so Juice could get dressed in peace and was waiting outside the door to walk out with him. It was completely unnecessary, but Juice appreciated it non the less.

The others were already saddling up to go when they got outside, stradling their bikes and fooling around with each other to kill time. Opie went over to his, parked alongside Jax's, and Juice went searching for his. He'd left it at the far end, beside Chibs'.

...but...it wasn't there....

"Uh...Jax?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's my bike?"

"Huh. I dunno. Maybe Gemma got someone to move it."

"Why the hell would she do that?!"

"It's Gemma."

Something flickered in Juice's eyes. A harsh, cold, unforgiving ray of blue. Jax's breath caught in his throat. 

Gold was for the normal Wolves. The ones who were not alphas. Red as blood was the color of an alpha's eyes. Blue, bright blue, was the color of the eyes of wolves who had killed. 

Juice didn't say anything more to his brothers and stormed back towards the clubhouse. Jax wasn't thinking about that though or that the omega male looked pissed enough to challenge the gods. Juice had killed somebody before he joined the sons...but why? Was that why he had lied about his status? For protection from something he'd caused?

God damn it...omegas were fascinating creatures to Jax but this particular creature was going to be the death of him.


	14. Chapter 14

The clubhouse was relatively empty now with all the brothers waiting to go outside. A couple crow eaters were cleaning up, a few human mechanics were writing stuff down in logs for Bobby and Gemms to look over, and the biker queen was no where in sight.

Juice grit his teeth together and kept his hands at his side. It was taking all of his restraint to hold back, to keep his claws from sliding out and To keep from ripping the head off the nearest person. He scowled at one of the crow eaters, the one with the leathery face that had tried to offer him some sympathy the other night and hissed out, "Where is Gemma?!"

He was faintly aware of the brothers gathering around behind him. Jax, Juice knew, had followed him the second Juice let his wolf's eyes show. He had no illusions as to what the other man had seen. Jax would know what the blue meant, and now there was no going back. 

The crow eater gestured to the backrooms. "She went in there to answer a phone call. Sounded mighty upset. Whoever was on the other end, she didn't want to be hearing from them."

If he had not been so eager to tar into Gemma, Juice may have paused and thought about this. There weren't many people who scared that woman, there weren't many people who intimidated her and there weren't many people who I would make her upset with just a Phone call. Jax and the other brothers who had followed Juice to see what he was up to looked at each other, hoping that one of them would know what was happening. 

"Did she saw who was calling?" Jax asked. Naturally when it came to Gemma, he was the only one with enough balls to question her. The others hated the thought of tangling with that bitch, because she would rip them to shreds and whatever was left would be cut up by Clay and Jax.

The crow water laughed. "She, and I quote, referred to this woman as 'That Doctor Bitch' And that's all she said before taking the call into the next room."

"Doctor bitch-?" Juice mumbled and all thoughts and plans for Gemma Teller Morrow took a back seat To figuring out who this woman was. He looked back over his shoulder at the brothers. Surely one of them would know what this woman wanted. 

Chibs, Tig and Opie, the ones beside Jax who had followed him inside, all looked like they had been smacked in the face with big, sharp stick. 

"Doctor?" He said again. "Does Samcro have like a club doctor? Someone on the inside of the hospital or something?"

Jax's was clear of any readable emotion. How eyes were wide, like he'd seen something truly shocking happening right in front of him, and his hands were actually shaking. Juice's anger was fading away the longer he spent looking at his brothers like this. It was the first time he'd seen them all completely lost for words. 

...It was kinda funny.

...He'd deal with Gemma when they all looked somewhat normal again And weren't amusing anymore.

Jax mumbled something then. A name that Juice had not heard of before around Samcro but still made him since. Whoever this person was, she couldn't have meant anything good for the Teller family and the MC. 

".... _Tara_...?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chibs pulled Juice aside later and gave him the whole speel on this Tara chick and why her being around was both good and bad news for the pack.

"Gemma don't like her," he said and briefly Juice considered teaming up with Tara to knock the biker queen down a couple pegs despite the fact they had never met before. "Not since...the...well Tara made a decision back when she and Jax were kids and Gemma hated her for not consulting is. Tara hates Gemma for hating her for Making that choice."

"You sound like a teenager passing on second hand gossip right now Chibs. Can you try that again bro?"

Chibs rolled his eyes and slurred something that Juice couldn't understand but presumed it was some Scottish slang for moron. 

"Tara," he said, purposely speaking slowly, trying to tease Juice as much as possible. "Noticed some changes in her body. Scary ones, violent ones. Was afraid for her own safety. Went to the lady doc...found some shit out...got rid'a it."

Nothing more needed to be said. Humans...they weren't built to carry werewolf Cubs. Jax and Thomas almost killed Gemma. To someone who had no idea what her boyfriend was, suddenly finding yourself craving raw meat, having violent flashes and black outs would have been terrifying. Juice didn't blame the poor girl for her decision. And for once he actually found himself agreeing with Gemma. Tara being around Jax...it would stir up some bad shit inside that alpha. He'd either turn into some whiney, bitchy pussy or go power hungry and drown his sorrow in the genitals of every crow eater and omega at the sons' disposal. Which, just so happens, includes him.

"I guess we're not doing a run then?" He asked. By now most of the others had disbanded to do their own things around the clubhouse. Jackasses were probably waiting to hear about what Tara had wanted. Chibs just laughed, and wrapped an arm tightly around Juice's shoulders. 

"Come on then Lad! Let's find your girl and then we'll go for a ride, you and me!"

By some unfortunate stroke of luck Tig just so happened to have been sprawled out over the nearby couch. He laughed loudly, and called out, "You can't ride the kid the way everyone around here wishes that they could! It's important we keep him from getting laid and mated!"

How the hell did it always come back to this? Juice flipped Tig off and thanked his lucky stars that no one had made any offers for him yet. 

Huh. Maybe if this Tara came back, the focus would be off him for a while. Hopefully long enough for him to stop having untasteful thoughts about Chibs or thoughts of murdering Tig with an axe if he made another comment about having sex with him or tried to grab his ass again. 

Sooner or later Juice knew he would have to take a mate, one who wasn't a brother...one who wasn't Chibs. Chibs was mated already, already had a cub, only saw him as a brother...That thought stung like a bitch but it was a correct one. He needed to stop thinking about this. 

"Let's go then. Leave Tigger here to laze about and hop from crow eater to crow eater."

If Juice couldn't have Chibs he would have to enjoy what little timr he had with him. Even if it was just a simple ride.

* * *

The Aryan Brotherhood set up a primary den not far from Stockton prison. It seemed practical as most packmates were constantly bouncing from the den to Stockton prison constantly. The Aryans were not a pack with many stable friends, but a number of unsteady alliances. The latter includes the Sons Of Anarchy. 

A few years back it had only been The Nordic pack lead by the Alpha Darby but that all changed when Stockton released an inmate named Ron Tully. 

Tully was power hungry. In no time he tracked down the closest pack, the Nords, and brutally slaughtered Darby to become Alpha. He lead with an iron fist, taught his betas to be killers, and kept the mates and families of his pack mates in line. 

He, himself, did not have a mate and would bed the mates of his brothers. 

A note appeared in their den shortly after he returned from another short service. One that made Tully grin wickedly. 

"Well, well, well...looks like Samcro has a little 'mega in their care...wonderful..."

 


	16. Chapter 16

Chibs and Juice didn't ride for long. There wasn't really that many places that they could go without the other brothers backing them up, so they circled the block a couple of times before Chibs took a right turn off one of the main roads and Juice went following after him. Some how they ended up at the Scots' place, a decent sized house, at least for an older male and his teenage daughter. Enough room where they wouldn't be butting heads, where Kerrianne could have friends over and they wouldn't ever know that her father was holding illegal guns in his room, enough alcohol to make a drunk sick and a porn collection that would put Hugh Hefner to shame. 

"Gettin' heated in the clubhouse," He said simply. "Odds are Kerri's in her room. She's omega like you. Figured you may want to meet and talk to someone with the same..ah..conditions you're suffering from."

The Scot parked beside a car that was clearly Kerrianne's and Juice followed suit. It wasn't that bad of a vehicle, he thought, upon further examination of the vehicle, but it smelled so sickeningly sweet. Not like a car at all. Juice's nostrils flared and burned the longer he spent around it. He just hoped the inside smelled more like...well....Chibs. Oil, whiskey, smoke and cum he could handle. Girly perfume and the hot scent of nail polish and make up, he could not. 

"You think I need someone to talk to?" Juice asked, and wondered why Chibs would think that. Yes he was under a lot of stress, What with being a literal walking merchandise item of the Sons of Anarchy and all, but he thought he had been coping quite well. At least well enough so the brothers wouldn't pesture him even more. He had even done a half decent job pretending he didn't want to bash Gemma's head in with a wrench. "I'm alright man."

Chibs snorted loudly in disbelief. "Boy, don't try and hide it. I saw them eyes of yours. Your wolf's eyes. They're bluer than mine are now...Omegas aren't supposed to be killers. They're supposed to be patient and sweet, something that their alphas need to protect and cherish. And so I am wondering what could have happened to you that would force you to kill someone, that would force you to do something so drastic that your eyes would change from a pure gold to cold blue."

Aww shit. That was right. Chibs had been there with Jax when he saw his bike was missing...he must have gotten so flared up that his eyes showed. Damn it...

Maybe he could write it off like it was no big deal. Maybe he could act like it was just something that happened, that his alpha needed him to kill for the sake of the pack. Juice cringed inwardly at the thought. That asshole had deserved what he had gotten. Huh. Out of all of the Sons, Chibs was one of the few who may actually wait, listen and let Juice explain what had happened completely, instead of jumping the gun when said that he killed the guy who-...

"You don't want Kerrianne to know what I did. I don't like knowing what I did. I don't exactly regret it, I hate the fact that I had to end someone's life, but I don't regret that he's dead. I just wish...that maybe it would have been someone else. That the blood wasn't on my hands you know?" Juice sighed and stuffed his hands deep into the pockets of his favorite black hoodie. "That jackass had it coming though. Oh boy, did he have it coming!...That's all I really feel like saying at the moment...okay Chibbie? I need to sort through all that shit myself and then...if I feel like talking some more about it...I'll get back to you." If he was going to be staying with the Sons, then perhaps he would tell Chibs about what all had gone down. Then it would have been necessary to talk, or else something dark from his past may have decided to make a surprise visit and then they'd be screwed. If someone decided to come and take him from the Sons though...well it would be like tying the noose around his own neck. They'd kill him, or whoever decided to take him would kill him...after doing something a far lot worse...

"Whatever you feel like." Chibs mumbled and started digging around in his pants pocket. He pulled out a carton of smokes, lit one and offered it to Juice. "Come on, it'll sooth your nerves."

"I don't smoke." 

"You're a strange man." 

Juice raised an eyebrow. "Just because I don't smoke."

The older man took a puff and started walking towards the front door. He left it unlocked, knowing that no one would dare try and steal from a son. Not to mention most of his and Kerri's crap was not worth enough for anyone to steal. He pushed it open with his boot, as the lock had been busted for years. Tig busted it one day when he was trying to stumble home drunk from a superbowl party the Scot had held. 

"Well," He said. "You're an omega for one. And at the risk of sounding stereotypical, omegas typically don't like the kind of stuff that we sons do. Soft little things, to my knowledge they enjoy simpler things and professions...that is if they wish to work. They enjoy keeping themselves healthy, don't smoke, don't drink...taste buds are too sensitive for that kind of stuff. They aren't hard like us...and yet you're here. With us. Working hard. Working illegally...how did you even find out about the Sons anyway? You're from New York and we have only a couple on the West coast. Very small ones, mostly handle book keeping and night clubs, hardly ever come to our events."

The omega shifted awkwardly. "Well. I just...I know a guy who was once a prospect. He said that the club was one of the safest homes he ever had...had to quit though. So when I turned I just thought about all he had said and...you know. I pieced together everything and this place seemed like my best option. He, uh, he was in Tacoma before coming out to NYC."

"Might'a known him. What was his name?"

"Charlie Terentiv. Tall guy, blonde hair, olive skin...he was in back over twenty two years ago."

Chibs thought about it for a second but could not put a face to the name. "Sorry lad."

"Ah, no big deal." Juice said with a slight shrug. He kept his hands stuffed in his pockets, so Chibs couldn't see him picking at the skin around his nails. He didn't like talking about Charlie that much. It brought up way too many bad memories he had. Of his mother, of his sister, of Marnie...of anything he could have done to keep himself out of this life. Sometimes he thought that...maybe if he had come clean to the cops that night so many years ago...then Charlie would have been with him and his mom when the fire started. Maybe he could have saved her. Maybe then he wouldn't have had to join the organization and then maybe he wouldn't have encountered Dion and would not have become a werewolf. Maybe then he could go home and see his sister without fearing for his life. "So...your daughter? Is she cool?"

Chibs laughed and patted him on the back. "Yeah she's cool. Has a lot of video games. I think you'll like her. And she should be able to help you with...your omega stuff. You turned right, so there's a lot of stuff you probably don't know. Important stuff."

And there was no way in hell Chibs would be the one telling him about Omega stuff. It was bad enough he had to have that talk with Kerri, he couldn't have it with a fully grown brother, with someone who was quickly becoming his best friend. It would be way too awkward. It was already awkward enough being around the kid! He smelled too damn good, made all the blood rush straight to his cock, and Chibs could not act on it for the sake of the club. The other brothers had to hold out, and so did he. Juice could be his friend, Chibs could keep him close, but they couldn't do everything that Chibs wanted to do. 

How would the Scot even go about asking the omega if he wanted to fuck and mate anyway, without ruining the little dynamic they had going on?


	17. Chapter 17

"So what did the doctor bitch want anyway?"

"Mom, I've told you that I hate it when you call her that."

Gemma rolled her eyes and poured some more whiskey into her glass. If she was going to have to face that eternal pain in her ass, she was going to be a hell of a lot more drunk than she already was. Bobby kept the good shit hidden under one of the loose floorboards. Once she knew that everything was in the clear and that little rat was not going to make an appearance within the rest of her lifetime, she would replace it for him and grab him a little something extra. With one heavy stomp the board came loose, revealing her treasure. The biggest bottle was the easiest to grab, which made it all the more convenient for her. The whole while Jax just watched, slightly amused but majorly he was just trying to keep his patience. 

"Bobby is going to shit a chicken if he finds out you have been swiping this shit from him again." He reminded her, and diverting attention from his major problem for the time being. "Remember last time? Great job of yours, planting that shit on Tig, gave us all a real nice fight to watch, but the next time he's going to know it's been you."

She popped the cap off the top and downed a 1/3rd of the bottle in one large gulp before responding. "Bobby won't suspect a damn thing. I'll put the bottle in Piney's room this guy. He can't pick a fight with the old guy." Then she downed the rest. "He's just lucky I don't take the other bottles he got hidden under there. Close to a thousand dollars worth of the good stuff under there, and the only people who know are you and me and the son of a bitch who owns it." 

The day was certainly off to a thrilling start. Gemma was drinking herself into what looked to be a small coma, a perfectly good stunt to keep appearances up was ruined, the brothers had separated and were off doing whatever they felt like doing instead of working and getting things done. Fucking morons. First mention of Tara and they were running off from their matriarch with their tails between their legs to escape the oncoming terror she'd bring. He was going to have to make calls, bring those dumbasses all back and get them back into line which, knowing how most of them could be, would take hours at the least. 

There was only one thing that could possibly make this all worse and that was what they were going to have to face next. But how to brake this news to Gemma sensitively, so she didn't massacre the whole lot of them, was going to be the worst. Which was why he was going to pass that burden onto Clay's shoulders immediately and save his own ass. He was going to need all of his strength to put up with what was coming himself. 

Speak of the devil, current alpha of the MC was always a man of good timing. He came walking in from church with one hand in his pocket and the other keeping his phone against his ear. He was talking to someone but quietly enough so Jax or wouldn't hear and hung up just a few seconds later. He stuffed it back into his cut, and grinned approvingly at the other two. "I got some great news about Juicy. Couple of interested parties. Thinking of letting the boy himself pick, you know? At least then he can have slight choice over where he's ending up...where is the bastard anyway?"

"I think he and Chibs went to go see Kerrianne for a bit. Get him out of the way of Gemma's shit storm. They'll be back soon enough." The omega was safest with Chibs. Lord knows he could never let anyone or anything ever hurt one of those fragile little things, and it was beginning to seem that the Scot was considering Juice an actual brother and friend instead of a charge he was supposed to be protecting so they could get a nice price. However, past experience told the three of them how dangerous that could be. That kind of relationship, that little dynamic, could work for now but it wasn't going to be something that paid off for the club in the end. Sooner or later, something was going to give and that could never be allowed. When Chibs got back Jax and Clay were going to talk to him about loosening the reigns with Juice. Let Opie or Gemma spend more time guarding him. 

Clay looked his wife over, took into account the empty bottle of whiskey and the loose board, and sighed. "Tara can't be coming back here at a time like this. It wasn't right when you were teenagers fooling around and it isn't right now. Someone's going get killed because of her."

"It's not like I extended the invitation! She left, and I didn't have any contact with her until today! For all I knew she could have been dead!"

"Great. That's just what we need. A sentimental ex lover coming into the picture to try and _rekindle the love_. This kinda of melodramatic crap makes me sick!" 

Jax would have normally come to the defense of his old love. Would have shown some kind of biker chivalry, if such a thing was possible to exist, but something else caught his attention. Well, to say it caught his attention would be one of the biggest understatements in the world. The scent of someone new, someone completely foreign to the club, hit him like brick wall and put his alpha on full alright. His eyes glowed blood red and locked with Clay's which were doing the same. This reaction...it could only have been caused by one thing. Another alpha was outside the clubhouse. An alpha the sons of anarchy hadn't dealt with before.

At least Tara wasn't going to be in Charming for another two weeks according to her call, or else shit may _really_ have hit the fan. 


	18. Chapter 18

Juice Ortiz was one tough son of a botch to track down. When he wanted to disappea, the boy could do it almost perfectly and have you questioning if he was ever there to begin within. He left New Yoem without a trace, no one knew where he could have gone or why but it happened. The kid wasn't cut out for the life there and could never follow in the footsteps of those who came before him. Their organization was like a hydra. You cut off one head and two more would pop up in its place. He was expandable. 

Marnie remembered the last time she saw him. He was acting weirder than usual. For all the time she had known Juice, he tried to stay as vegetarian as possible to the point where he would actually throw up if he ate meat. It got him out of school one day when he accidentally consumed a chicken nugget and promptly vomited all over the cafeteria. The morning of his last day in New York, Juice ate meat. Not just meat though but nothing but. No veggies, no fruit, no dairy, just an endless amount of meat. 

At the time this stuck out with her the most. Ofcourse she asked him if he was feeling alright, and get a simple answer in response, but him eating like Tyrannosaurus rex haunted her for the rest of the day.

The plan was to go see Charlie in prison and report back to see if anymore information about the rogue omega had come up. Juice said he was going to run a full systems check and back up files all day. Technical crap. She really didn't know how hd could put up with it. She asked him to make dinner. It was a Thursday and since Juice was an extremely organized indivi when it came to meal patterns, that meant they would have some kind of pasta with vegetarian sauce and garlic bread from the bakery down the street. Marnie left at eight that morning and returned at 6. Juice was gone and his room was empty.

While the others were not so concerned about his sudden departur, she certainly was as was Charlie. Juice had been in fights before but he was...different than most people. He didn't do so good on his own, he needed to have someone watching his back, giving him orders, making him feel like he was doing what was right. Otherwise he would act all stupid and get into a shit ton of trouble. Charlie and Marnie knew that both well. 

She took a week off from work and visited her father one last time during visiting hours at the prison to assure him that she would bring the idiot home and find out what was going on with him. Charlie just nodded and made her promise to be careful, to not let anything happen to her. She and Juice were all he had left. 

Marnie remembered blowing it off and asking what could possibly go wrong. 

The events that followed in her life seemed you be the universes giving her the middlefinger for uttering such a phrase. 

She had tracked Juice as far as Tacoma when she was bitten. Rogues were a problem down there. The packs tried to thin them out, for their own sake of course. Rogues killing humans brought in the hunters which was good for none of them. They didn't need to get involved. Marnie killed the son of a bitch that bit her alone and happily took his status as alpha. 

Ofcourse, this meant she could never go back. Just keep going on, keep going west, to try and find Juice. She couldn't face her father again. She's become one of the monsters he'd devoted his life to eradicating. Needless to say, Marnie didn't sleep well for a while. 

Her pack formed slowly when she was leaving. An omega was on the run, trying to avoid an arranged marriage his pack had set up. He was a good worker, strong too, and handled orders well. His only problem was rant he didn't want to become anyone's literal bitch. At the moment, Marnie didn't feel like fucking him and could use the help, so she let this omega tag along. He was a good fighter, helped her with a lot of stuff. Useful little bugger, he was. 

Marnie's new packmate suggested they check out Redwood. Said he'd heard that a lot of wolves ended up in those parts and if Juice was on the run, it was probably cause he turned. It couldnt hurt to look. Not like the two had anything else to do besides track this guy down. 

They showed up at the Sons of Anarchy clubhouse roughly a week later. SoA was one of the biggest packs in the country with ties to almost everyone. If they couldn't help them find Juice, no one could. 

"Yo!" She called in to the wolves inside. She knew they were there. She could smell them. A human, and the pack alpha, and amother wolf. "Someone want to come out here and chat for a minute?!"

Seconds later, a blonde man emerged from the doorway, claws out and growling. "What do you want bitch? Could bring you in for trespassing." 

A show of dominance. It happened often when two alphas got together. Though this one wasn't alpha yet. The man inside was. Funny. 

Happy took this opportunity to gesture to the open sign in the window. "Looks like we're allowed in to me. A public place, really."

"Yeah," Marnie said in agreement. "Now help a gal out. You wouldn't know where I can find one Juan Carlos "Juice" Ortiz?"

"Depends. What do you want him for?"

"I'm here to bring him home. I'm his step-sister."


	19. Chapter 19

Being dethroned as Tig liked to call it would have been a lot harder for Chibs if he hadn't had Kerrianne with him. She wouldn't have survived with Jimmy O, Fiona knew that, and she pulled every possible string she could, reached out to every friend she had left, and got her young daughter out of Ireland with her father. The sons had been kind to them, to the alpha who lost his title, and he owed them a debt. Since then he had become a soldier for the Sons, did whatever the alpha demanded of him. Go on illegal gun runs, check. Kill this guy for the club, check. Fight a bunch of Mayan wetbacks and gut a couple of the sons of bitches, check. Babysit their newest asset, check. Don't fuck their newest asset, check. Chibs liked to think that he was one of the best at the table, got the job done without much compliant. The latter was starting to get incredibly difficult for him. Juice was beginning to grow on him, not just as an omega but as a brother. He was going to miss having him around whenever Clay and Jax finally shipped him out. If he had any sway, enough to at least convince Bobby and Tig to keep him around, he'd be out trying to gain support for Juice keep his kutte. How many would be willing to go for that though? Tig wouldn't unless he got his dick sucked twice a day by the guy in question, and that wasn't something Chibs was comfortable with allowing, and Bobby...Bobby could be unpredictable with his votes. 

Kerrianne was sitting on the couch in his living room watching a movie when they came in. Something involved one of those actors them teenage girls like, one of those 'Hollywood hunks' who was more of a pretty boy than anything else and got jobs based solely on how attractive he was. Chibs hated those bastards. Riding their looks, no talent, they weren't loyal to their profession and that was something that really got under his skin. This one involved a man running around without a shirt fighting some strange kind of half-shark half-octopus monster. That was another thing Chibs hated, Hollywood B-movies that tried to ride the success of original movies. A lot of things in Hollywood pissed the Scotsman off. 

"Hey Da," Kerrianne tilted her head back to see them come in. "Who's yer friend?" Juice had his kutte on, had been wearing it and not letting it out of his sight since the day they found out he was an omega, but he smelled too different when compared to the others. Smelled sweet under all of that oil and grease. It would have been confusing no matter who was sniffing him out and if they knew the kid personally. 

"Juice. He's a friend of the club." Chibs explained and took a seat beside his daughter on the couch. "Never met another 'mega before and I figured the lad could use someone to talk to about it. He hasn't been one of us for very long." A little over a year to be exact. That was a long time to go with minimal knowledge on your own bloody anatomy and bottling up whatever feelings you had, fears you had because there was nobody around to listen. He wasn't going to push this off on Kerrianne, Chibs was willing to listen too, but when it came to omega issues he felt that an actual omega who had been dealing with these types of problems for years was a better option.  

There was something off putting about Juice and Kerrianne interacting like this and the former alpha suspected it had something to do with them being so close together in age, with only a couple of years in the difference. Made him feel like an old man, an old perv for thinking some of the shit he did about Juicy boy. It would kill him if he ever found out someone was having these kinds of thoughts about his little girl, so he could only imagine how Juice's parents felt about it...if they even knew the crowd their boy was running with nowadays. Kid never talked much about his life before joining the crew and the brothers were too afraid to ask.

"Hi." Juice said simply and sat down beside him. It was a small couch, their thighs were pressed together and Chibs could smell the bitterly sweet underlying scent of omega a lot better when they were this close. There was something else with Juice, a sort of exotic scent mixed in with his own that Chibs couldn't place a name or picture to. Regardless, it was slowly becoming his favorite scent. 

"Hasn't been a 'mega so long?" Kerrianne repeated, raising an eyebrow as she tried to mull her head around what her father had just told her. "You mean to say that he was human, got bit and became...a 'mega? I thought that was impossible. I-in order for that to happen your organs would have to rearrange themselves, make space for a womb and the equipment necessary to carry a cub..."

Juice stared down at his hands to avoid eye contact. This was all very familiar shit with him. "That's true," He said finally, after a few minutes of trying to peace together the response he wanted to make to that. "And it wasn't exactly the high point of my life. Vomitting blood on the bathroom floor of some cheap motel while your insides shuffle about...I don't have any experience with childbirth or anything like that but after becoming an omega and surviving, I feel that I could go through labor without so much as shedding a tear." He looked over at Chibs and frowned, "Don't tell the guys that though. They may try and take it literally."

Both Kerrianne and Chibs managed to laugh at that, though there was a ring of truth to what Juice said. Tig would certainly be willing to hop into bed and pop out a cub with the club's pretty Puerto Rican if he heard Juicy talking like that. This was something better left to the Telford family. And Juice. He could be considered an honorary member for now. Until he was married off to the highest bidder. 

...Hmm....

This gave Chibs an idea on how he could keep the kid around and out of the arms of someone _really_ dangerous.


End file.
